


Chainsmokers pronouns/relationships

by TricksterNag1to



Series: Chainsmokers AU [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Chainsmokers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to





	

This is supposed to be like ten words but since Chainsmokers hasnt gotten an update in a month here are ALL the pronouns and the relationships!

Feel free to comment!

[Boop](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1QpXXoyYpS8E_oEMsAO_j_eqYFibGkaerKZ2AMvTlUUk/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
